Only For Our Commander
by EmpressKira
Summary: It's a present that Izo planned out perfectly and Ace gets to have his fun as well. Everything is in favor for Marco, really. MarcoAce. Rated M for some play. Short drabble fun. OneShot. Enjoy!
1. Ace's POV

**A/N:: This was absolutely fun to type and made me think of doing the opposite for Ace as well! It was merely a means to play around with it, a short drabble really.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Only For Our Commander**

"What is it, Izo?" My words came out as I was jostled awake from slumber and hands tore away my blanket covering me. Turning, I was facing the male who dared to interrupt my sleep and I was trying to rub sleep away from my eyes.

"Listen, its Marco's anniversary for helping Oyaji form the crew." The okama spoke out, eyes looked in slight surprise that it was a certain turkey's whatever number anniversary.

"Is it seriously like midnight? Because I have watch in a couple hours and—!" A hand covered my mouth to be quiet and gave a look to me.

"You have been excused from that, but don't say anything." This finger tapped his naked lips, well from the usual lip stain, and I finally noticed that he was wearing a robe with hair up in a messy bun on top of his head. It seems like it was a sudden thing thought up, maybe, and that mischief in his brown eyes showed he was up to something like usual. Once my mouth was released I huffed lightly before sitting up in my bed with a yawn.

"Then what's up?"

"I set him up for a surprise and it's up to you to come through." Slight surprise was on me as I soon squinted eyes with arms crossing. "Oh yes, everything to do with your attraction towards the man."

"What did you do?!" I hissed out lightly whilst he waved a hand and held that knowing smile.

"You'll see, but you can't speak, he will know automatically. Listen, right now, in his room, Marco is all tied up for some surprise fun from you, not that he knows that. He probably thinks Thatch got a woman from town and is cursing up a storm under that blindfold." A shrug showed as I listened to notice the talking from down the hall, not being very subtle as Marco seemed upset.

"Why me exactly?"

"Well you two like each other, but I also know you like to taunt him." A finger poked my nose as I was blushing and he grinned.

"The turkey doesn't like me."

"Ace, do you know how Thatch looks at some woman he wants?" This nod left me as I was frowning lightly and a finger poked my nose again. "That's you two, so sexually tense that you are suffocating us all!" The scoff came out with a hand fanning at his face and I felt heat spreading along my cheeks before huffing out.

"So you want me to pretty much cater to the pineapple?"

"Yes, I figured this would be a good way of you doing as you please and if you can be quiet, it would seem to be more entertainment for you. Are you in?" The questioning gaze had me sigh lightly as I stretched my body nonchalantly to get the stiffness away before moving to a water jug to splash water on my face before handed a towel. Staying in my briefs since my shorts would just get in the way, Izo was grinning to me with a pleased look.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"For a while, and before you ask, they are sea stone cuffs, so don't touch them and he also won't sense your presence since it skewers with that as well." Some last words were said as he was making sure I got all the water dried off and soon tapped at my chest. "Think you can stay quiet long enough? No one is allowed down here, I will be monitoring the end hall so no one does. Also, it's up to you if you want him to find out or just leave him very pleased."

"Alright, let's do this." Adrenaline was starting to pump lightly into my veins as Izo smiled before a finger to his lips and began leading me to Marco's room at the end of the hall. Hearing Thatch's laugh had me rolling eyes before I was in the room with a hand rubbing to my face.

"Oh look! You brought them finally, Izo!" Thatch was grinning and giving a thumbs up as I heard a noise from the bed.

"You two, I'm going to throttle you!" Seeing the blonde commander on the bed surprised me. Hands lightly touched my shoulders as they gave grins and were moving to the door.

"Take good care of our commander!" Thatch claimed out as they both left with the door closing and I viewed upon the other male on the bed who was grimacing lightly with a tilt of his head.

His purple jacket, sash, and belt were missing from his body with only shorts lingering on him whilst his boxers were peeking out. Feet are bare as he smoothed them along the bed and hips shifted as he tried to get comfortable. Arms adjusted as they were back and attached to the headboard with the handcuffs securely around his wrists. Around his head is a makeshift blindfold that could not be moved even when rubbed against, being secured so he couldn't try anything.

"Look," the deep voice came out a bit groggy as if he had been sleeping and I smirked lightly. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not interested in any services." It took all willpower not to chuckle out, instead I grinned and moved over to him. Seeing the exposed chest with that tattoo shifting with his breathing and he tilted his head. He knew I had moved closer and I carefully put a knee onto the bed with fingers lining along ribs, causing a shudder to leave him. "I'm being serious, yoi."

' _Shut up, turkey…'_ Came the response I did in my head as I rolled eyes and soon shifted to straddle his hips. Giving him a minute, he began to realize with eyebrows shifting to rise that I was actually going to do something and I shifted forward to lay lips to his right pectoral. Kissing along there, he let out a breath with hips shifting lightly and I began to nip around the nipple.

This huff left him through his nose as the cuffs were pulled on and I soon licked his nipple with a light blow to it. The body shifted from the feel and I notice the slight tremble along with a deep rumble like groan. Hands moved to touch along his abs, feeling them ripple at the touch and I began to suck his nipple with teeth nipping to draw out those grunts of resisting on the feeling. Thrill thundered through me, making me have to relax my own body because I wasn't sure if he knew I was a male yet.

Then again, I am impatient on seeing new expressions I can produce on Marco.

This low groan leaving his lips as I rocked my hips made me grin whilst fingers trailed along his ribs. I moved my mouth to kiss along the tattoo as I started to grind a bit and it was a little too late to keep myself in check. Feeling his semi-erect in his pants got mine a little excited too. A grin was on me as I pulled back with fingers lining along his sides as I let my hips do the work of getting those lips to shift and let out a gasping breath. Eyebrows had shifted up as he tilted his head and breathed out.

"You're not a woman?" If I didn't have to resist, I would have busted up laughing at the stupor I could partially see and soon moved hands beside him. My body pressed against his with lips finding his neck and I nipped along there. "Oh, of course, Izo wouldn't get me a woman…" This mumble was heard as I was grinning and rocked myself against him, not trying to hide my erection.

Light pants were leaving him as I continued before stopping whilst pressing up and kept my hips still. A grunt left him and I could see the lips turn to be a scowl on my sudden pause. Lips began to move to voice out something, but I shifted forward to begin sucking along his chest, cutting into a breath of his. The overwhelming need in me was becoming almost too much as I made a trail along the tattoo and shifted my body so hands could work his pants. This had his breath hitch, head shifting back to rest and he groaned lowly as I let fingers tease his length in the boxers still restraining it. A twitch showed how he had finally reached a state of craving more. It pleased me knowing I made the man like this, even if he wasn't aware yet on who it was.

"F-Fuck…" The low hiss came out as my tongue lined along his happy trail and I had his boxers shifted down before I moved my head back to look upon his cock. It had already started to bead lightly with pre cum and I grinned whilst blowing lightly as a tease. This tremble left him with a low gasping breath leaving him. My tongue lined along the underside, drawing out a groan, and I got my hand to steady his length as I move lips over the head. From experiencing this early on with women, before I knew I was flaming for a certain male, I followed example on things that felt good to me.

I sucked on the head with my tongue pressing flat against it before taking him in a little with a couple suckles. Legs shifted as he lowly moaned at that along with hips shifting lightly when I moved back up to be attentive to the head. I took him in again, more into my mouth as I had my tongue pressing the underside and suckled more as I came back up. It was teasingly slow for him as he groaned at the way I moved and was trying to shift hips for more. When I was back at the head, I was grinning whilst sucking along the side and my hand began massaging his balls.

The low moan had that thrill continuing to pump through me as I shifted to begin sucking a bit more hurriedly, startling him to the point of a louder moan. I made sure to give him my mouth, on what I could take and as his labored breaths came out, this hum left me lowly. A gasp left him as his body jerked into a slight arch, head back, and I began to shift faster along with sucks to the head. Feet shifted on the bed as he tried to push up for more, but was stuck under me, and I groaned at the sight of his lips slacking to let out heavy breaths. Feeling that shift, I hollowed my cheeks over him and soon pulled back to handle it all as he came with a breathy moan. Taking it all with a quick swallow and pulled back with a tongue sticking out since I didn't care for the taste or really how it felt sliding down my throat. I noticed as Marco was trying to steady his breathing and I shifted to pull his underwear and pants up decently.

"What about you?" The voice came out as I was shifting to get up, but that made me smile before shifting forward. Lips pressed against his cheek before pulling away and making my way out of the room, trying to calm my erection. Closing the door softly, I moved towards the end of the hall and Izo took notice. He began walking towards me as I stopped and a hand patted my cheek.

"Is he decent?" A nod left me as I began walking in step with him and returned to my room, waiting for him to open the other's door and closed mine at the same time. I knew he would understand I didn't say anything since I did come out after all and didn't say a word. Locking up, I moved over to my bed and shifted my briefs down so I could begin rubbing my length with a low groan.

* * *

"Commander Marco seems to be in a good mood!" Someone claimed out in surprise as I moved along to the dining hall and knew I was late for breakfast. I had to pretend that I had watch last night, so I slept in longer. Once reaching the room, I noticed Thatch patting at the blonde and I moved over.

"I'm hungry, Thatch!" The words left me as I had a skip in my step, boots stomping against the floor.

"Of course! I heard you had watch last night!" Arms shifted to shrug before whining lightly as I would as usual.

"Not like I wanted to!" He laughed out as I moved over to the empty chair next to Marco who was sitting with a lighter atmosphere. "Oh ho! They were right! The turkey is in a good mood!" I teased with a finger stabbing at his shoulder and he peered to me lazily before smirking.

"That's because I already gave him a magnificent present!" Izo came in all primped up and I chuckled lightly before tilting my head.

"Present for what?"

"Today was the day him and Oyaji formed the crew." My mouth opened in surprise and I looked over to blue eyes who were still on me.

"You must be old!" This tease came out as he whacked me over the head and I laughed out before receiving my food. "What did you get him, Izo?" I asked curiously and this smirk showed as his fan appeared out to cover his face and looked to me mischievously.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Ugh, probably not. What did you do? Get him a book?" I asked out with a tongue out before munching on food and he snorted at my response.

"Wait a minute, I helped with the present! I get some credit!" Thatch was waving hands out as if he deserved some probably from getting the male all bound and distracting him.

"Oh gods, what did you do?" I laughed out as I shifted and took a drink from my mug that he had brought in as well. "Usually Thatch gets women for any celebration!"

"Something like that, only for our Commander!" The auburn haired male grinned as he soon moved away with a laugh. "I should be praised!" Izo snorted with eyes rolling before waving the fan at me.

"Be lucky you are a heavy sleeper." My tongue stuck out before I was whacked on the head a couple times, making me groan lightly as it hurt.

"Come on, Izo! That hurts after a while!" Laughter was strung with my words as the other pulled away and soon made his way off as someone called out for him. Taking some more bites, I soon looked to Marco who was eyeing me with a smirk. "That must have suck, I'm glad I missed it."

"It wasn't that bad really, I actually enjoyed myself, yoi." Surprise was on me as my fork was part way to my mouth and I soon let out a noise.

"Huh, really? Usually you hate surprises." Food found my mouth as he snorted lightly before shifting out of his chair and leaned over to me to whisper into my ear.

"I like those kind of surprises, but next time let me touch you too." Heat flared to my cheeks as he moved away to go off and do something. After a good distance, I turned back to look at him as he was pointing out something to one of our brothers.

 _That stupid turkey figured it out?!_


	2. Marco's POV

_**A/N:: This is from Marco's point of view! Someone was wondering on when Marco figured it out and I thought it was a splendid idea to do the other's point of view!**_

 _ **Hot off the press! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It didn't take long for me to notice the sudden change in atmosphere, only fell asleep a short while ago, and the door opened.

"Go away, Thatch." The mumble left me as I had finally been able to relax in my pants still with my body laying out on my side. Facing towards the wall, I heard the steps and noticed another familiar presences and slowly shifted to sit up. "Is someone trying to ditch watch?" Before I fully turn, my wrist was clamped down on, my body leaning as I felt my power being suppressed and I glared up.

"Oh now, this is merely for your present!" Izo cheered up, wearing that ridiculous robe and bunny slippers. If I wasn't so concerned on what was happening, I would snort at him for looking like he just rolled out of bed as well. Once noticing Thatch dragging my arms above my head, I shifted to kick out, foot stopped by a bunny slipper and I was snapped quickly to the headboard. A deep breath left me as I tried to collect my composure.

"You know I don't like surprises, Izo." The dark haired man was chuckling behind a hand as he soon raised up his other hand holding up a makeshift blind. "I swear if it's a woman—!" The contraption was shoved to Thatch who interrupted me with a laugh.

"It's a surprise, Marco!" The man claimed as Izo left the room with a hum out and seemed very pleased.

"Let me go retrieve them now." It was too late to try and find out the new presence, these stupid sea stone cuffs blocking my senses a little and using haki was too much of a pain and wouldn't help much anyways.

"Could you two not? It's not that important anyways." I was very much aware on what the following day, or maybe today now, held for that certain time Oyaji and I formed the crew formally.

"Of course it is, now put this on." Thatch wrestled with me a little as I tried to move away, but only growled as it was adjusted.

"What's the big deal? Blindfolding me?" Curses left me as I moved around lightly and realized even with shifting my head against my arms, the blindfold was secured in place. Laughter was leaving him as I could hear feet moving and soon he sopped.

"Oh look! You brought them finally, Izo!" This grunt left me as I heard the snickering and shifted my head.

"You two, I'm going to throttle you!" The threat left me, noticing how feet were moving around and that distinct chuckle leaving Izo.

"Take good care of our commander!" Thatch claimed out as I heard them finally with the door pulling close behind them. A grimace was on me as I shifted with my head tilting lightly in defeat. It was evident that the new person in the room was examining me and every bit of me was ready to just go back to sleep.

"Look," I began as I was thinking it wouldn't take much to get the other to go away. "I don't know who you are, but I'm not interested in any services." The words left me as I figured it was some woman hired from the town and it made me breathe deeply out when I heard feet shifting closer. I tilted my head to hear better on when she finally made it to the side of my bed and felt it decline, as if resting a leg on the mattress. The soft touch of what seemed like fingers were along my side where my ribs are and made me shiver in surprise. "I'm being serious, yoi."

My words did not stop her though as I noticed the shift and soon a body was straddling over my hips. The body didn't move, but I knew she was going to do something, making me raise eyebrows up in anticipation. It unnerved me that some woman was staring down at my body and when I felt the shift, it almost startled me when lips pressed against my right pectoral gently. The female must either have her hair up or cut short as I didn't feel anything except maybe a few strands from bangs. Those lips pressed along the spot carefully, teasing lightly, making me let out a breath and hips shifting when lips got closer to my nipple. Teeth lightly nipped around the nub that hardened at the saliva receiving cool air from when she breathed.

A pent up huff left me through my nose as I tried for my hands once more, a little grateful that my back was inclined on pillows. A tongue licked my nipple with a quick cool air following, making me bite my cheek as I trembled lightly with a low groan in my throat. The heat spreading through and dripping into my groin. Hands had finally found along my abdomen, feeling along my abs as I shifted them as I felt those slightly calloused hands skimming skin. Light grunts left me as those lips sucked onto my nipple and made sure to include teeth once in a while to try for a bigger reaction, though my cock was proof enough that I was starting to enjoy this greatly.

Especially when I felt a grind against me and this low groan left me, lips parting to be heard without my say. Those rocking hips continued and she began trailing fingers along my ribs with lips finding my tattoo. The grinding pressed harder against me, making me notice a very big difference on feeling. Light pants left me as I enjoyed the way hips moved especially since she pulled away to grind better in a tease. Then I knew for a fact on what I felt pressing back against my clothed erection was one as well. An involuntary gasp left me with eyebrows up in surprise and I tilted my head with a breath out to calm myself.

"You're not a woman?" A small shake was felt as if the other was chuckling quietly before shifting and the body pressed into mine. Lips feathered along my neck with nips and this had me shift eyebrows in understanding. "Oh, of course, Izo wouldn't get me a woman…" The mumble left me as I soon felt as if the other grinned out against my throat and the rocking began again, but I could smell a distinct scent from him. It was a smell I was completely aware of from all the times I was close to a particular person, a mixture of the sea and a fire burning in the night.

 _No way._

Labored breaths found me again as those hips worked their magic before stopping to shift up. This grunt left me as I realized he was taunting, _of course_ , if it really was who I thought it was, they would be enjoying this greatly. A scowl on my face stayed as I was going to voice out who I thought it was before the shifting caught me off guard with lips sucking against my chest, my breathing hitching. Impatient fingers gripped my pants as lips trailed my tattoo. It was only plainly obvious now, the attention on our family sigma, those taunting touches, and now the way hands pulled impatiently.

 _This was Ace._

 _Ace was catering to me._

My breath hitched as he tugged at my pants making my head shift back with a low groan when I felt fingers linger in teasing touches as he was getting my pants pulled enough down. "F-Fuck…" The low hiss left me as his tongue lined along my treasure trail, fingers lining along my length trapped in boxers. Every bit of me would love to out him, but he was willing to do this for me in an act to be mysterious and that was thrilling.

Behind this blindfold, I was imagining those freckled cheeks flushed with heat and a grin showing as my erection finally found the air with his mouth pulling away. The cheeky brat was probably licking his lips before feeling him blow along the head and leaving me to tremble with a low gasping breath. My breathing was still a little out of it, but definitely picked up as he lined his tongue along the underside. A groan left me as I tilted my head to the side, imagining those brown eyes watching me as I felt a hand steady my length so he could have lips over the head.

It was a little surprising on how good it felt, but I think it felt ten times better because I was ninety percent positive it was a certain hothead who has been sending teasing vibes at me. The way his mouth sucked with his tongue pressing hot against the head made me let out a shuddered breath before shifting with a low moan when he began taking in more of my length. The tease, only taking in a little before sucking and licking greedily at the head. It was so good, feeling the warmth and just imagining that face. That mouth took me again whilst going a little farther down, groaning as he was moving back up. Hips were shifting as that heat swirled through me in desire and I was trying to get more of that hot mouth. I could almost sense the grin he probably had as he pulled away just above the head as I groaned once more.

Lips sucked along the side of my shaft, fingers fondling at my balls and I moaned lowly with another shift to get more. The sudden feeling of his mouth halfway down my length with harsh sucks made me moan out with a slight arch and head back as I tried to get my breathing back from the sudden rush. The mouth was shifting to give me more of that hot space, noticing he had finally wore his own patience and I began to grind into the mouth. This jerk left me though as I felt the vibrating hum leave his throat against the head of my cock and I gasped with a slight arch. The boiling in my stomach suddenly becoming prominent from the feeling and I let lips stay parted as I panted out heavily.

That mouth moved along my length with fingers kneading my base as he continued to shift quickly and suck on the head greedily. My feet shifted as I tried to press up into that mouth, making him groan lowly, and this had a shiver go up my spine at how much I just wanted to grip his hair and shove him down on me. The sudden harsh suck threw my control overboard as I came with a breathy moan at the way I could see white of how good it felt from the sudden release. Surprisingly, he took it all in his mouth and soon shifted away and I wondered what he looked like. Did that freckled face look flushed, breaths leaving him as he stared along my body and most likely grinning at his finished work. Whilst steadying my breaths, I noticed that he made no other moves except to pull my clothes on correctly.

"What about you?" The question came out in curiosity as he was shifting to get up, I think anyways from the way he had leaned. Arms lightly brushed my sides as I felt him lean in and lips pressed to my cheek. The body was soon back and he shifted off the bed before going to the door.

 _Cheeky brat._

Once the door opened again, I had myself in check and heard a hum of curiosity. "Fine, you two won't be throttled." A smirk lined my face for a moment as I soon heard the man shift closer and my blindfold was taken off.

"Oh? I assume you enjoyed yourself?" Hands worked on my cuffs and pulled them away, resisting the flames that felt the need to flourish free.

"Now let me get some rest, yoi." Eyes were viewing me as I went back to my stoic expression and he hummed in curiosity. "I only know one person who smells like fire." The words came out, making Izo grin mischievously with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about? Sleep well." That was all I needed as confirmation to what happened, I guess I will get my solid proof in the morning when I find a way to tease a certain hothead.

* * *

As expected, Thatch was taunting me as I had enjoyed myself the previous night. My other brothers were noticing my mood change, probably better for them anyways. I wasn't in the mood to be too harsh for the ones who tried to sneak on board from town, probably not able to return from their inebriated state of minds. Finally, my most desired one for what happened decided to grace himself, trying to keep up the shift façade. A hand was roughly patting my shoulder from Thatch when we both heard the shout.

"I'm hungry, Thatch!" The two talked as I heard Ace complain in a whine to Thatch as a response and was soon sitting in the empty chair next to me. "Oh ho! They were right! The turkey is in a good mood!" A finger jabbed at my shoulder and I peered to him with a smirk finding my lips in amusement.

"That's because I already gave him a magnificent present!" Izo came over in his usual attire whilst boasting and I merely smirked in knowing as he talked with Ace about the whole present thing. Cheeky brat got a whack on the head for the old comment and merely laughed it off like usual. He was trying to play it off and was doing well, if I wasn't already completely aware.

Thatch seemed boastful as well for contributing to it as well, but I knew it was all Izo's idea and probably didn't have anything else for the occasion. Not that I was asking for anything since gaining all my brothers is enough to celebrate with. Thatch had begun walking away wanting to be praised, gaining some about his cooking skills by other brothers who were unaware of the current situation. The whacking of a fan and low groan of getting smacked hard drew my attention back, thinking lightly back to last night.

Laughter was leaving Ace when the other stopped his ministrations and then Izo began leaving when someone hollered for his attention. Brown eyes found me, that underlining look in them as he was eating before speaking. "That must have suck, I'm glad I missed it."

"It wasn't that bad really, I actually enjoyed myself, yoi." The answer surprised him as his fork stopped and I noticed that expression of appreciation in those eyes, but he merely made a noise.

"Huh, really? Usually you hate surprises." Food was being shoved into his mouth and this snort left me at the sight of trying to cover up anything. I moved out of my chair, needing to get back to sending out orders since we were to leave tomorrow. Before I completely left though, I moved to lean over to his ear, taking in that familiar smell of fire and the sea.

"I like those kind of surprises, but next time let me touch you too." As I pulled away, ears were brimmed in red and I smirked at my success before moving away.

 _You can't fool me, cheeky brat._


End file.
